


Non-Bunnary

by Astrarian



Series: Writer's Month, August 2020 [10]
Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Fluff, Gen, Megabunnies, Season 2, This pun is atrocious, Writer's Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrarian/pseuds/Astrarian
Summary: Kipo said that they HAD to see megabunnies while they were on the surface. Megabunny babies are, like, the CUTEST things. So, while mama megabunny is away, Asher and Dahlia will play.(Writer's month 2020 - Day 10: bunnies)
Relationships: Asher & Dahlia (Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts)
Series: Writer's Month, August 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861909
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50
Collections: The Gen Sub Hub, Writer's Month 2020





	Non-Bunnary

**Author's Note:**

> Title literally inspired by this [cute cartoon by teabag.cartoon](https://www.instagram.com/p/ByVfYueInld/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link). Believe it or not, seeing this cartoon today and the opening for the joke were actually serendipitous.
> 
> On a more serious note I think it's great that Asher is non-binary!

Asher gasped. “Dahlia. Dahlia! Oh my goodness. They are so soft!”

They knelt among a litter of baby megabunnies, grinning widely. At the edge of the nest, Dahlia shifted on her feet nervously.

“I’ll take your word for it. Can we go now before the mom comes back?”

“Their mom only just left,” Asher pointed out, distracted by stroking the fluffy fur of the closest bundle of megabunny joy. “Didn’t they? Yes they did. Yes they did. And we’ll hear ‘em coming back from a mile off, won’t we? Yes we will. Oh, it’s not _fair_ how cute you are.”

“I’m serious,” Dahlia said, hefting her axe from one hand to the other.

“Me too,” Asher answered. “Come on, get over here. They’re so soft. You have to feel it to believe it.”

Dahlia grumbled under her breath. Maybe Asher had a point about hearing the mother megabunny returning though. And it wasn’t like the megabunny was too small to see coming. Quite the opposite, obviously.

“Dahliaaa,” Asher said in a sing-song voice, snuggling their face against one of the baby megabunnies. “Come and pet me, Dahlia.”

“All right, I’m coming.”

Dahlia slipped into the nest and knelt down next to her sibling, the blade of her axe wedged between her knees. Asher tipped the bunny into Dahlia’s arms.

“Hey, not so—oh my gosh,” she breathed. It had the silkiest fur. And it smelled great, earthy and warm, like a blanket on an evening at home.

“I know!” Asher gushed. “Kipo was right.”

Reverently, Dahlia stroked the small thing, forgetting the need to watch their surroundings. “I don’t think I’ve ever touched anything this soft.”

“Burrow ain’t got nothing on this lot.”

“Ain’t that the truth.”

“Do you think they’re part chinchilla?”

“What’s a chinchilla?”

“It’s…” Asher trailed off and then shrugged, laughing. “Well, it’s like a bunny but not. Softer.”

“Wait,” Dahlia said, a huge grin forming on her face. “Like a bunny but not? So a chinchilla is… _non-bunnary_?”

Asher’s mouth dropped open.

“Right?” Dahlia prodded, barely keeping herself together.

“I hate you!” Asher groaned, face-palming, and Dahlia burst out laughing.

“I can’t believe it!” she wheezed.

“You can’t believe it? I can’t believe it!” Asher was shaking their head dramatically. “That’s the worst pun I’ve ever heard!”

“I can’t believe that happened. Oh my gosh. That was—oh my gosh. Perfect.”

“You’re the _worst_!”

“Absolutely not, I’m the best sibling you’ve ever had!” Dahlia sang, and Asher made a grumbly noise in the direction of the floor. Dahlia could see them smiling, though.

“Perfect,” she repeated.

“Goof,” Asher muttered.

“Well what is a chinchilla really, then?”

Asher gave her a fake glare and Dahlia giggled in response. “It’s a kind of rodent, actually. I read about them a few times back at the burrow. Apparently they lived in the mountains down in South America, that’s why they had such soft fur. I don’t know if they’re still around.”

“Wow. Cool. I don’t know how you remember that sort of stuff. I feel like I’ve already forgotten half of school.”

“Maybe because I didn’t read it as part of school. I dunno. I don’t even remember half of it.” Asher’s face fell.

“School?” Dahlia asked. Asher had always liked school more than Dahlia. Dahlia preferred to be moving around and working with her hands, while Asher loved reading about anything that wasn’t the burrow: about the surface, about animals, about the past. Even about mutes. 

“No, loads of the things I read by myself,” Asher said. “I wish I could remember it all, but… especially now.” They sighed. “I guess I won’t ever get to read any of it again. Maybe no one will.”

The reminder of their lost burrows—lost home, lost parents—was disheartening. Dahlia scratched the top of the small megabunny’s head, telling herself to take some comfort in its softness. “Oh,” she said glumly.

“Sorry,” Asher said.

“It’s okay. You know, I, uh… actually forgot about it, for a minute. Somehow.” Dahlia looked around at the nest of small bunnies. “Think y’all distracted me.”

“They are distracting,” Asher agreed, picking up another megabunny and stroking its belly.

“At least we’re together,” Dahlia said quietly. And they had Troy, and their new friends among the Timbercats.

“Yeah, of course.” Asher looked over at Dahlia quickly. “You’re the best.”

“I thought I was the worst.”

“You can be both,” Asher said graciously.

“I dunno. I think these little ones are the best.” 

“You make a good point.”

There was a great thud in the distance, which began to get closer and louder. Rapidly.

Dahlia gulped, laying her megabunny burden down carefully. “Uhmm, maybe that doesn’t mean anything, but maybe we should get out of here now?” she suggested.

Asher was nodding quickly. “Yep. Sounds good.”

They slipped out of the megabunny nest. Thankfully they were out of sight just before the megabunny mother appeared.

“Whoa, fast,” Asher breathed.

“Make sense, her stride must be huge.”

The megabunny’s huge eyes darted about and her nose quivered. She seemed to be sniffing the air. 

“Er… Dahlia… I just remembered something.”

At the tone, Dahlia flexed her grip around the haft of her axe. Not that she wanted to use it. Or that it would make any difference, probably. “Yeah…?”

“I read that rabbits are… quite sensitive to smell. Especially if you touch them.”

They shared a wide-eyed glance.

“What?!” Dahlia nearly yelped. “Why didn’t you mention that before?!”

“I didn’t remember ‘til now!”

“Are you kidding me?”

“I literally just said I don’t remember everything I’ve ever read about animals!”

“Ugghhh! ‘Oh, guys, you _have_ to see the megabunnies!’” Dahlia mocked. “‘They are soooo cute!’ You’d think Kipo would have mentioned we shouldn’t _touch_ them!”

“Smell me, maybe it’s fine!” Asher hissed.

“Ugghh!” Dahlia whined again before cautiously sniffing Asher’s shoulder. “You smell like the babies, not like yourself.”

Asher, however, stiffened up even more. “Oh no.”

“Isn’t that good?”

“What if the mom thinks we’re her offspring?”

“So we’re either going to get eaten or adopted?!”

Above them, the megabunny swung her head to follow her quivering nose. Dahlia looked up and met an enormous yellow gaze.

Asher broke the stalemate. They turned tail and ran. “I don’t wanna be a megabunny baby!” they yelled. “Come on!”

“Asherrr!” Dahlia yelled, following suit.

And the megabunny gave chase.


End file.
